


multifaceted

by SilverRollu



Series: Pornvember 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: Prompto sees the sides of Ignis no one else does. The Ignis that makes bad puns. The Ignis that likes extra chocolate syrup on his sundaes. The Ignis that had no problem pushing Prompto into the pool as retaliation for getting his clothes wet.And the soft, disheveled Ignis, the one who flushes pink across his chest and sighs moans into his hands—  that’s one of his favorites.*Written for Pornvember 2k19!Day 1: Oral
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Pornvember 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	multifaceted

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again at that sweet, sweet promnis.
> 
> Pornvember is a little thing a friend of mine is hosting this month! Prompt post [ here!](https://twitter.com/agenderkillua/status/1188874372938977291?s=21) I’ll be trying my damndest to finish all the prompts since I missed out on the October festivities!

Ignis is beautiful. He’s the partner Prompto never believed he could have— smart, pretty, well dressed, endowed with class and plenty of common sense. To an outsider, Ignis may seem standoffish, maybe a little too devoted to his work. Which isn’t unfair; as the personal assistant to the heir of a large, multi-million dollar corporation, Ignis takes his work very seriously.

But the man is not without his own vices, or his own sense of humor. Prompto sees the sides of Ignis no one else does. The Ignis that makes bad puns. The Ignis that likes extra chocolate syrup on his sundaes. The Ignis that had no problem pushing Prompto into the pool as retaliation for getting his clothes wet.

Or his second favorite Ignis, the one he’s looking at right now— the Ignis with disheveled hair and flushed skin, who’s looking up at him from the bed with half lidded eyes. The one who breathes softly and shifts, just slightly, so as to give Prompto more space to move over him. He doesn’t mind keeping this Ignis all to himself, because the sight is intoxicating and Prompto doesn’t want to share. He thinks Ignis is beautiful, and he can’t help but tell him this all the time. He whispers it against Ignis’ skin as he trails kisses down his stomach, as he presses his lips against his inner thigh. Confesses it to the tip of his cock as he kisses it, before he licks it slow and sucks it into his mouth.

The reaction is instant; Ignis’ head falls back against the pillows and he lets out a sound that’s half sigh and half moan. His hips twitch unde Prompto’s hand, like he wants to thrust up but is trying desperately not to. The idea makes Prompto burn hotter, fills his head with ideas. It doesn’t take much to convince him that he needs to go all out, that he wants to break Ignis’ carefully cultivated self-control, if just for a moment.

Prompto sucks lightly, flattens his tongue against the bottom half of Ignis’ dick as he sinks his head lower. He has a hand against the base to stroke at the length he can’t fit in his mouth; his other hand lies flat against Ignis’ hip, fingers rubbing circles into his heated skin. Prompto absolutely loves doing this for him— every time he bobs his head, sucks a little harder, runs his tongue along his hard length, Ignis changes. He shifts in his hold, sighs, shudders. In minutes Ignis is swallowing back moans, his hips twitching upwards to match Prompto’s movements, and how could Prompto _ not _ be in love with this? With his ability to coax these kinds of reactions out of Ignis?

Love of sucking dick aside, Prompto would do this a million times over just to hear Ignis sigh his name or breathe out a moan. It’s ridiculously addicting. One of Ignis’ hands find its way into Prompto’s hair, a sign of the man’s seemingly endless self restraint cracking. His grip isn’t particularly tight, but it’s firm, and Prompto lets its familiar weight lead him. Down, down, further. Prompto takes a breath and swallows Ignis’ cock into his throat, slow and deep, hums at hearing Ignis’ responding moan.

“Prompto,” Ignis says, breathless. His hips thrust up and Prompto lets him, eases up in the hopes that he’ll fuck his throat.

And it takes a little bit for him to do it, since Ignis is a rather gentle lover, never wanting to do anything that could accidentally hurt him. But Prompto wants it so bad, can feel his arousal burning in his blood, and Ignis eventually breaks. His other hand threads into Prompto’s hair, his fingers tugging lightly at it. He starts thrusting in earnest, and Prompto lets his head go still, focuses on the feel of Ignis’ dick hitting the back of his throat over and over again. There’s drool dripping from the sides of his mouth and down his chin and he can’t breathe but it’s so good. Everything is so _ good _ and Ignis moans when he comes, voice stuttering, body shaking.

Prompto swallows without a second thought, licks at the wayward cum that drips from his lips once Ignis’ dick finally slides out of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Prompto says, wiping at his mouth. His throat is a tad sore and his voice crackles but he doesn’t care. “_ Fuck _, I love you.”

Ignis manages a breathless laugh as he sits up. Prompto climbs to his knees over him, leans in eagerly to catch Ignis’ lips. As they kiss, deep and messy and passionate, Prompto feels Ignis’ hand wandering up his thigh. When it lands on his dick, unbearably hard and leaking, Prompto groans into his mouth. Ignis swallows the sound greedily, pulls his fingers over Prompto’s cock in long, teasing strokes.

“You’re so beautiful, love.” Ignis pulls away to look at Prompto, kisses his cheek and his jaw and his throat.

Prompto laughs, shakily. “That’s my line, Iggy.”

Ignis bites at his throat and Prompto whimpers, grinds his hips into Ignis’ hand. “Hush. It’s my turn now.”

The soft, disheveled Ignis, the one who flushes pink across his chest and sighs moans into his hands, that one’s Prompto’s second favorite Ignis. But this one, the one who starts to suck a mark into his shoulder, who rubs his fingers hard and slick over his dick, thumbs at his head in a way that’s guaranteed to drive Prompto crazy— this one’s his _ favorite. _

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter plug!](http://twitter.com/vanridgeway)


End file.
